


so you're a tough guy, like it really rough guy

by LilGreenMochi (AkiSutaHatter)



Series: Yuta Fic Collection [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bondage, Choking, Fluff, Knifeplay, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rival Agents, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Teasing, Tender Sex, Vibrators, Violence, except we need more Competitive YuJae, fight scenes with a lot of sexual tension, i would say dom/sub but it's two dom switches trying to out-dom each other, idk i have no excuse for this, spies au, they are both simultaneously sadists and masochists, writing these tags made me cringe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiSutaHatter/pseuds/LilGreenMochi
Summary: To call them rivals would be…mostly inaccurate, but any observer would not be blamed for assuming they were. Always at each other’s throats, exchanging barbed words and physical blows whenever their paths crossed.Yuta is on a mission, Jaehyun is in his way.The answer is simple. The execution is much more complicated.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: Yuta Fic Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004838
Comments: 28
Kudos: 226





	1. white shirt, now red my bloody nose

**Author's Note:**

> i have no excuse for this beyond seeing the seasons greetings photos and being possessed by the need to write a sexy, flirty fight scene, and who better for that setting than yujae
> 
> there's nothing super explicit but there is mention of blood and (VERY VERY CONSENSUAL) mutual violence. i tried to tag for everything but if there's something i'm missing please let me know!!
> 
> thank you again to clare (@thesolomneyed) for being the worlds best beta even if most of your feedback was the drooling emoji, ily <3

It’s always so satisfying, the click of a manual lock opening under his fingers. So many places have transitioned to electrical locking systems, and Yuta is nothing if not adaptable, but there’s something about feeling the mechanisms give way to his dexterous hands that gives a sense of accomplishment unlike any other. It’s a fairly standard pin and tumbler lock, and Yuta almost wants to leave a note suggesting that they beef up their security.

It’s much less satisfying that the first thing Yuta does when he pushes through the now unlocked door is duck to avoid the knife thrown at his head.

It’s Jaehyun, because of course it fucking is. Even in the near-total darkness of the otherwise empty office, that pale skin and sharp jaw is unmistakeable. To call them rivals would be…mostly inaccurate, but any observer would not be blamed for assuming they were. Always at each other’s throats, exchanging barbed words and physical blows whenever their paths crossed. Yuta would be lying if he said that fighting with Jaehyun didn’t leave a special kind of electricity in his blood, making it sing in a way that no other opponent could. And Yuta isn’t one for lying.

Well, he is, but not when it comes to Jaehyun.

Yuta rolls and comes up on one knee, reaching for his own knife and throwing it in almost the same moment. The blade flashes, a glinting line of silver as the light of the moon catches it, the only illumination in the room. If it had been anyone else, they would have been pinned to the wall by their neck with only the bloodstained handle protruding from their throat, gasping and choking around the sharpened metal. Dead before they even realised what was happening.

Because it’s Jaehyun, he neatly sidesteps and gives Yuta an infuriatingly smug smirk as he flicks on the desk lamp.

Yuta raises an eyebrow, challenging. “Lights on? You wanna see my handsome face before I take you out, pretty boy?”

Jaehyun laughs, a gentle chuckle before his voice drops to its usual low register. “More like I want to see just how you look with my hands wrapped around your lovely neck.”

“Big talk considering last time you couldn’t move when I was done with you.”

“Not so big when I remind you that the time before that I left you hogtied on your boss’s desk like a Christmas present.”

Yuta’s eyes flash. “And here I thought that was us having fun and getting interrupted.”

Jaehyun smirks. “Oh, it was. It was just convenient to leave you there when I was done.”

There’s a beat of silence. It wraps around them, stretching the seconds into minutes, hours, days. There’s nothing in the world but them, this room, and the hard-drive Yuta wants. Their eyes are locked onto each other, equal parts predator and prey, and neither wants to give in.

Yuta moves first, because of course he does.

They’ve fought so many times that it’s almost like a dance, a routine – Yuta darts towards the desk, twisting away as Jaehyun makes a grab for the space he had stood in seconds before. Jaehyun pulls out a second knife and lunges again, but is driven back as Yuta’s heavy-booted foot snaps out with a powerful kick and connects with his wrist. He drops the blade, but grips Yuta’s ankle with his other hand and pulls him off balance, throwing him to the floor.

Yuta hits the ground and rolls, blond hair falling into his face as he comes up in a crouch, eyes studying Jaehyun as he moves closer. The steps are slow, but his eyes are focused. He doesn’t go for the knife again.

“Are you going to try and stop me barehanded, pretty boy?” Yuta teases, eyes flashing dangerously as he slowly stands.

Jaehyun huffs, pushing his brunet locks back from his forehead. “I’m more than just a pretty face, you know.”

“Oh, I know.” Yuta’s grin stretches wide across his face, predatory. “Pretty hands, too.”

Jaehyun smiles sweetly. “Would you like to see them up close?”

He steps forward and swings for Yuta’s face, a powerful and focused right hook that Yuta knows has knocked out teeth and broken cheekbones before. He avoids it neatly, throws an elbow in return. Jaehyun bats it away and catches the fist that comes quick on its heels, twisting Yuta’s arm hard enough to spin him around. Jaehyun pins the blond’s arm behind his back, wrist between his shoulder blades, and grips his sharp jaw tight with the other hand. Yuta feels Jaehyun press his solid chest tight against his back, and struggles in his grip. Blood thrums in his veins, hot and heady.

“You may be fast, gorgeous, but we both know I’m stronger. Give up.” Jaehyun murmurs, deep voice rumbling through Yuta’s bones. Hot breath fans over his ear and neck.

Yuta supresses a shiver.

“You’re forgetting something, sweetheart.” Yuta says, voice light and almost singsong. He slams his right foot down on Jaehyun’s hard, and drives his unpinned elbow into muscular abs. Jaehyun grunts, grip loosening just enough for Yuta to pull free and shove him back.

Yuta grins, face flushed and wild. “We both know I fight dirty.”

They circle each other for a moment, knees bent and bodyweight low. It feels as if the room itself is holding its breath; there is silence beyond the quiet sounds of their panting.

They’re evenly matched in so many ways.

But still, Yuta is faster.

He dives towards the desk, sliding beneath it to reach the PC tower that sits powered down under the heavy oak. Yuta’s fingers close around the external hard-drive, ready to disconnect it.

Yuta is faster, but Jaehyun is stronger.

His hands wrap around the elder’s ankles again and pull him out from beneath the desk, dragging him along the rough carpet of the floor. Yuta’s tightfitting black shirt is rucks up to his chest, exposing the glinting metal bar in his belly-button. Yuta swings his legs up hard, pulling free from Jaehyun’s grip and rolling backwards over his shoulder. He tugs his shirt back down as he comes to his feet.

“If you want to undress me, all you have to do is ask nicely. Maybe beg a little. I’m not opposed to a little carpet burn but there’s a time and a place.” Yuta’s smile is razor sharp, striking sparks against the cold steel in Jaehyun’s eyes.

“I don’t beg.” Jaehyun says, and swings again. It comes for his face and Yuta blocks high, but at the last second spots the shift in Jaehyun’s weight. It’s a feint.

He brings one arm down to protect his stomach and he moves whip-quick but one arm isn’t enough to block the power Jaehyun’s hitting with and the fist connects with his stomach, knocking his breath out of him. He dodges the next fist, but can’t evade the fingers that weave themselves into his hair and _pull_. Yuta’s head goes with the tug even as he fights against it, and suddenly Jaehyun’s backhanding him against the face and sending him sprawling across the floor. Yuta’s vision swims and he spits blood into the carpet. His teeth have cut the inside of his cheek. It hurts.

Fuck, he loves it.

Yuta tries to scramble up, the iron tang of blood lingering on his tongue, but Jaehyun is on him on an instant, straddling his chest. Huge hands wrap tight around his throat and suddenly black spots are swimming in his vision. His brain is fuzzy. He can’t think.

“Told you I’d get my hands on your pretty neck. It’s over now, beautiful. Give up.” Jaehyun’s voice is like molasses, thick and dark and syrupy.

Yuta has one option left.

With the last of his strength, he brings up one knee and slams it into Jaehyun’s balls, and as the grip on his neck slackens suddenly he drives an elbow up between those arms, thick with hard-earned muscle, and into Jaehyun’s sculpted chin.

Jaehyun curses as he goes sprawling backwards, clutching between his legs. Yuta takes a second to blink, clear his head as his faculties return to him.

Yuta is one of the best in his agency for two simple reasons: he’s fast, and when he wants to be, he’s invisible.

When Jaehyun looks up again, the other man has melded with the shadows that still cloak the corners of the room and disappeared.

Jaehyun curses, not bothering to hide his frustration. Usually, he’s one of the few people that can spot Yuta when he doesn’t want to be seen – can pick the Japanese agent out in a crowd of hundreds no matter how many times he changes his hair colour, adds or removes piercings from his face and ears. He’s seen straight through a dozen disguises, spotted Yuta in sniping positions where he should have been invisible. Jaehyun has found Yuta in a thousand dark corners, hidden away and sneaking around in places he shouldn’t be, and he loves the way it drives Yuta mad.

But right now his eyes are blurred with tears from the slam to his chin and his dick is aching in more ways than one and it’s fucking with his head.

So instead he forces himself to focus; stop looking for where Yuta is and figure out where he’s going to be.

His goal is the hard-drive, so he’ll be figuring how to get to the desk without giving away his position. It’s still bathed in the soft yellow light from the lamp he’d flicked on earlier, a pool of illumination that prevents Yuta from getting close without being seen. So the obvious thing would be to try and take out the lamp –

There.

Jaehyun launches forward and grabs the slender wrist reaching for the lamp’s plug, wrenching Yuta away from the wall only to slam him up against it again, the blond’s head smacking against the plaster with a satisfying thud.

They’re pressed together again, Jaehyun’s chest to Yuta’s back, and Yuta chuckles.

“Sorry for the shot below the belt, sweetheart, but desperate times call for desperate measures.” His arms are pinned behind his back, and Jaehyun feels those long, deft fingers squeeze his cock through his combat trousers.

Jaehyun bites back a groan, not wanting to give Yuta the satisfaction. He keeps his grip tight on the elder’s arms, pressing his full bodyweight against his captive. He’s so much broader than Yuta, bigger everywhere it counts, strong enough to hold him down without breaking a sweat.

It should be easy.

It never is.

“Come on, beg for it like I know you want to. It’ll be so much easier if you just give up, sweetheart.” Jaehyun growls into Yuta’s ear, grinds his hips forward to punctuate his point. He sees Yuta bite his lip, sharp teeth digging hard into plump pink skin in an effort to stop any noises from slipping out unbidden. He feels the heat radiating off of Yuta’s slender body, notices the slight tremble in his limbs.

Jaehyun lets himself smirk. He knows Yuta far too well: a few blows exchanged, some well-timed words, and he finds it difficult to ignore his base urges. It wouldn’t be the first time they’ve fucked in the middle of a mission, bruised and bleeding, rough and needy.

To say they’re simply rivals wouldn’t even be the half of it.

“It might be easier, but it wouldn’t be as fun.” Yuta says sweetly, then slams his head back into Jaehyun’s.

Pain shoots through the back of Yuta’s skull but he feels it connect with the centre of Jaehyun’s forehead and he goes stumbling back, letting go of Yuta’s arms completely. Free to move again, Yuta pulls something out of his pockets and darts over to Jaehyun. He quickly closes several cold metal bands around him – one on each of his biceps, one on each wrist, thick titanium cable making it impossible for Jaehyun to bend either elbow – and pushes a button on one of the wrist pieces. There is a hum as a magnetic field is activated, and Jaehyun’s wrists are pulled together hard.

Jaehyun tries to fight against the force of the magnetic handcuffs, but it’s in vain. They must be new tech, because the pull is too strong and the rod that connects the bindings at his wrists and upper arms is too solid for him to break. His arms are restrained tight behind him, pulling his shoulder blades back and keeping his arms rigidly straight. Yuta smirks at him, and almost casually sweeps the broader man’s legs out from under him as he tries to adjust to the new centre of balance.

Jaehyun stumbles and collapses to the floor, letting out a hard huff of breath as he lands on his side. The wind is knocked out of him and he tries to get back up, but Yuta kicks him in the stomach hard enough to roll him onto his back. The movement is almost leisurely as Yuta drops down, straddling Jaehyun’s hips and bracing his forearm against the younger’s throat.

“Any requests before I say goodnight?” Yuta’s lips are curved in a deadly smirk as he presses down against the base of Jaehyun’s windpipe, hard enough to cut off the flow of air but light enough that he’s not being crushed. Yuta’s toying with him, Jaehyun knows, and his eyes narrow.

Yuta rocks back slightly, maintaining the pressure and watching his opponent’s eyes start to glaze over as he struggles to draw in air. His hips are twitching up in aborted little attempts to throw Yuta off, and Yuta can feel how _hard_ Jaehyun is beneath him. It’s ok, he doesn’t blame him; he’s hard too, it happens all too often when they fight. The adrenaline, the way they can match each other blow for blow, how the outcome is never certain when they face off. They both get off on it. And the pain, too, he supposes.

“Maybe once I’ve got what I came here for, I’ll wake you up and we can have a little fun.” Yuta purrs, leaning down to whisper in Jaehyun’s ear.

Then Jaehyun is moving with a flash of muscle and whipping his legs around, flinging Yuta off with all of his strength. Yuta hits the ground hard and bounces, tumbling a few feet away and Jaehyun is on him before he can blink, arms still bound with one knee pressing down hard on Yuta’s sternum.

“You’re not getting the hard drive, but if you’re a good boy and give up now you can get something else.” Jaehyun spits through gritted teeth, struggling to keep Yuta pinned as he fights against his restraints.

Unfortunately for him, Yuta’s arms are still free and he digs a thumb hard into a pressure point on Jaehyun’s hip. His leg jerks away, and Yuta scrambles up. He’s still graceful, somehow, despite how un-coordinated he seems as he snatches up Jaehyun’s abandoned knife and throws himself at the other. He’s panting slightly, cheeks flushed light pink and contrasting with the streaks of purple and platinum blond hair that brush against them.

Yuta looms over Jaehyun’s restrained form, the sharp edge of the blade held against the delicate skin just below the corner of his jaw. The hand not holding the knife is fisted in Jaehyun’s hair, and Jaehyun feels the pinpricks of pain all over his scalp but doesn’t close his eyes. His gaze holds Yuta’s, and he sees how Yuta’s eyes follow the flicker of his tongue as he licks his lips.

Yuta rolls his hips down and flashes a feral grin at Jaehyun’s groan. “Maybe I’ll take both. You cry so prettily when I sit on your dick, I think you’ll beg me to take that data if you think I’ll let you cum inside me for it.”

“Don’t lie to yourself, you just wanna writhe on my cock like a fucking slut.” Jaehyun bites back, and Yuta moans wantonly as his hips buck up to press their crotches together. The blond lets go of Jaehyun’s hair, reaches down to fumble with the clasp of his trousers.

Then the overhead lights come on and Taeyong’s voice blares out over the sound system.

“Simulation over! I fucking hate both of you, neither of you win that one. You’re still at three-all, stop trying to fuck on the floor of my training room!”

Yuta groans, frustration tinged with arousal, and drops the knife. “Taeyongie! It was just getting good.”

Jaehyun pouts. “You cheated.”

Yuta looks down at him and winks. “Not cheating when I know all your weak spots.” He rolls off Jaehyun, standing and holding a hand out as an offer to help him stand.

Jaehyun glares, his hands still bound, and stands by himself. Yuta chuckles as Jaehyun turns around, presenting his arms so he can be released.

“Being kneed in the dick is everyone’s weak spot, that’s just cheap.”

“I’m sorry, baby, but I’m sure it still works. Do you want me to kiss it better?”

“When I get you down on your knees you’ll be doing more than kissing it better, believe me.”

“I thought tying people up was supposed to make them all pliant and needy.” Yuta teases, gently rubbing his thumbs over the faint marks on Jaehyun’s wrists.

Jaehyun turns, pulls one arm free to wrap around Yuta’s waist and draw him in for a deep kiss, full of heat and desire. “You like me feisty.”

“I do.” Yuta mumbles against his lips, before he pulls away. He unzips one of his many pockets, digging around in it until he finds the simple gold band that he only takes off for occasions like this. Jaehyun’s eyes go soft and smitten as Yuta slides the wedding ring back on, freeing his own from the chain he wears it on and putting it back on his own finger. Yuta catches his hand, lacing their fingers together with a wide smile. Warm, heart-melting, open and full of love.

“Stop using training to fuel your kinky marital fantasies! I’ll ban both of you from fieldwork.” Taeyong threatens, though neither of them really believes it. They’re his best operatives, after all, and they work most effectively together.

“We’re going home, Yongie. See if Johnny will help you with your erection!” Yuta calls out gleefully as he drags Jaehyun away, his husband watching him with blissful heart eyes and ignoring Taeyong’s affronted exclamations as they leave the training ground behind. To be honest, he’s barely paid attention to anything beyond Yuta’s mouth for the last few minutes. He really, _really_ wants those lips wrapped around his cock as soon as humanly possible.

“Come on, let’s go home and finish what we started.” Yuta says, eyes sparkling with mirth and promise.

They make it as far as Jaehyun’s car.


	2. i like it when you take control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is a follow-up to the sexy fight scene bc now everyone knows that they're husbands
> 
> its made clear in the text but just so everyone knows straight up this scene is completely planned out and consented to by both of them!! they're just kinky lmao
> 
> once again its two switches trying to out-dom each other and i love that for them
> 
> thank u to my beloved beta clare!!

Jaehyun's head feels fuzzy, and the light is already making the static in his brain turn to ache as it shines through his eyelids, but he opens them anyway. There's a lingering tang of sweetness on his tongue and his eyes won't focus properly. Chloroform.

His wrists are already red-raw, pain shooting up his arms as he twists them, testing the bindings. Thick rope, slightly frayed, tying his wrists tight to both each other and the chair he's in. It's metal, chill where the edges press against the bare skin of his forearms, cold enough to feel through the back of his shirt.

It's uncomfortable to sit, and he feels _full_ in a way that he definitely didn't before he woke up here. Jaehyun looks down. His trousers are unbuttoned.

That narrows down who's responsible for him being in this situation significantly.

His fingers are searching for an end to the rope when a voice comes from the darkness. Jaehyun blames the residual blurring in his eyes for the fact that he didn't spot him before.

"Are you comfortable? I know I always have neck pains after I have a nap while sitting up." Yuta's words seem concerned but his tone is far from it, quiet and taunting. He knows he doesn't have to raise his voice to be intimidating. No bark and all bite is far more intimidating than the alternative.

"’Nap’ is a nice way to describe being drugged, and I can only think of one pain in my neck right now." Jaehyun isn't glaring, mostly because he knows it riles Yuta up more when he stays stone cold and expressionless. As if the fire that constantly flickers and flares in Yuta's bones wants to consume the solid rock wall of Jaehyun's placidity. The difficulty of getting a reaction out of Jaehyun only makes the flames burn brighter, hotter, until they could melt steel.

Jaehyun loves pushing Yuta that far.

Yuta smirks. "You're being funny. That's a change of pace. Who knew there was a sense of humour under all those muscles and that chiselled jawline?"

Jaehyun keeps his face blank, fighting the eyebrow that wants to twitch up in disbelief. Yuta knows, knows better than anyone, had laughed his head off on their first date and had always been the person who'd seen under his surface. Back when they'd first met, when Yuta had just had his first string of successful missions and started catching the eyes of the higher-ups, when Jaehyun had just been a trainee agent with a hopeless crush, Yuta had always been the one to notice his intelligence and drive. All the other instructors had seen a pretty face and strong body and decided the brain inside didn't matter.

But then, Yuta's always been different. 

"What do you want, Nakamoto?" Jaehyun says, tone flat, as if he's bored. As if being trapped in Yuta's line of sight while he smiles, knife-sharp, isn't electrifying every part of his body.

"Well, Jaehyunnie dear, a little someone told me that you're on the payroll of a very important chaebol heir. One that has been causing significant problems for my employer as of late. And since my boss needs to know what exactly your boss is up to, I thought it'd be best if we had a little chat." Yuta's fiddling with something, something small and black, flicking it between his fingers.

Jaehyun does raise an eyebrow this time. "Why would you think I'd know anything? I just work for him."

Yuta steps closer, fingers flitting lightly over the skin of Jaehyun's cheek before he grips his chin tight, tilts the younger man's head back and forces him to look up and make eye contact. "Because, pretty boy, I know you don't come cheap, and you don't take jobs where your employers hide things from you. You probably know that operation better than the man himself."

Jaehyun keeps his gaze level, his eyes disinterested. “I don’t know anything. Sorry.”

Yuta clicks his tongue against his teeth. He settles himself down on Jaehyun’s lap, right hand still gripping tightly to Jaehyun’s chin and his free arm dangling casually over Jaehyun’s broad shoulder. He’s still holding that little black thing, playing with it, relaxed. “You’ll have to forgive me, darling, but I just don’t believe you. Do you think I’m stupid, is that what this is?”

Jaehyun’s eyes flick up to Yuta’s hair before he smirks. “Well, you’re the one who chose to go blond.”

Yuta chuckles, then digs his nails into the soft skin of Jaehyun’s cheeks. He can feel the little crescent-shaped imprints that will probably stay for hours, bright red and stinging. “Wrong answer, pretty boy.”

Jaehyun can’t bite back the first groan, a mixture of surprise and arousal, as the vibrator buzzes to life inside him.

It’s not particularly thick, but it’s long, and it presses right against his prostate in a way that already has his head spinning. He ignores how good it feels, forces his hips to still despite how badly he wants to let go and fuck himself on the vibe until he cums, and instead focuses on Yuta’s face.

He’s smiling, satisfied. His eyes are sparkling with amusement and want and _fuck,_ Jaehyun loves having those gorgeous brown eyes on him. The way you can practically see Yuta’s brain working behind them, that sharp intelligence that makes him so dangerous. One of the deadliest spies on the planet is sitting on his lap while he’s tied down and helpless, controlling his pleasure.

Just the thought makes Jaehyun almost lose his mind.

He doesn’t, though. He keeps his composure and raises an eyebrow. “I don’t know where you learned your methods, but this isn’t exactly torture.”

“Oh, believe me pretty boy, we’re just getting started. I know exactly how to make you talk.” With that, Yuta stands from Jaehyun’s lap and saunters over to a small table a few feet away. As he does, he fiddles with the little black thing he’s holding, and the vibrations increase in intensity.

Remote. Motherfucker.

Jaehyun drops his head down to his chest, keeping his breathing slow and even. It feels so good, and he’s so hard, and the worst part is that Yuta knows that he can’t cum just from his ass. Yuta’s going to be cruel, going to keep on the precipice of orgasm until he’s begging and crying, willing to tell him anything if he’ll just let him cum.

Jaehyun supresses a shiver of excitement. Fuck, he can’t wait.

Yuta’s humming softly to himself as he moves things around on the table, and Jaehyun forces his head back up as he hears light footsteps making their way back over to him. The vibrations have subsided a little, not enough to have him on edge but just enough to keep him tense and unable to think clearly. His fingers flex, involuntarily, and catch on the head of a nail at the point of the chair where the back meets the seat. It moves slightly as he brushes his fingers over it.

Interesting.

There are scissors dangling casually from Yuta’s fingers as he makes his way back over to Jaehyun’s restrained form, his smirk only growing. His other hand is in his pocket, clearly holding something he doesn’t want Jaehyun seeing yet.

Jaehyun imagines it won’t be long before he finds out anyway.

The cold metal of the scissors is such a stark contrast to his own heated skin that it feels almost like a burn where they press against his clavicle, just resting. Yuta grins at him, capturing Jaehyun’s attention with those focussed eyes, forcing him to stare directly into them as Yuta slowly, carefully, cuts down the centre of Jaehyun’s shirt. He lets it fall open, letting the scissors trail lightly over Jaehyun’s abdomen. The danger of it, the fact that one false move could slice his skin and paint his pale torso crimson red, excites him. When they first started dating, he would have been afraid to mention his kinks to Yuta.

Now he just digs his teeth into his lower lip, holding back the moans that desperately want to escape, to tell Yuta how close he is to falling apart before they’ve even gotten started.

Yuta puts the scissors on the ground and takes a seat on Jaehyun’s lap again, throwing his head back in a loud laugh as he turns the vibrator up to maximum and Jaehyun can’t control the way his hips writhe. He just sits, watching, as Jaehyun’s eyes go glassy and sweat begins to bead on his forehead, rolling his hips against the chair and breathing hard. Jaehyun is so determined not to moan, and he can see how much his internal struggle is turning Yuta on. The elder man’s head is tilted to the side, watching him with a smile too happily innocent to be appropriate, his long neck extended and exposed in a beautifully tempting way.

Jaehyun wants to sink his teeth into that neck, to decorate the sensitive skin with bruises and bitemarks and lay claim to Yuta so all those people that look at him with lust in their eyes will know that Yuta is _his,_ will always be his.

He’s so close now, it’s getting harder to control his voice. “Fuck,” he breathes, and Yuta giggles.

“Not yet. Maybe if you’re good for me.” Yuta pats his cheek, then lets his fingers begin to wander down over Jaehyun’s torso. His fingertips dance over the skin, feather light, until they land on his nipples. Yuta is the more sensitive one of the two of them, but Jaehyun’s entire body feels electrified from how long he’s been on edge and the way Yuta deftly pinches and flicks his nipples has his head dropping back and whimpers escaping his throat unbidden.

Jaehyun is so lost in the feeling that it takes him a few seconds to process the fact that Yuta’s fingers are no longer the things pinching his nipples.

He can’t hold back the cry of pleasure as the clamps are clipped on, little weights dangling from them and sending a constant thrum of pleasure through his chest with every tiny movement. Yuta laughs, loud and full, as Jaehyun begins to squirm more violently. The vibrator hasn’t been turned down, and his cock almost hurts from how hard he is. He needs to cum, desperately, needs it more than he needs air, but he just _can’t,_ and Yuta knows that, and he’s enjoying it.

“Much better. Do you feel like co-operating yet, sweetie?” Yuta’s voice is sweet as honey, and Jaehyun wants to drown in it.

He can’t trust himself to speak, so he simply shakes his head. He knows Yuta wants him to beg, to crack and plead to be allowed to cum in exchange for anything Yuta wants, and Jaehyun’s so close to giving in. Yuta looks so beautiful like this, drunk on lust and love and toying with him like a cat with a mouse that can’t get away.

Yuta’s long, pale fingers ghost over the front of his trousers, where they’re still undone. It’s feather-light and teasing, but even the slightest pressure might be enough. If Jaehyun bucks his hips just right, he might be able to-

And then the hand is moving away and the vibrations drop to a low, barely-there buzz and Jaehyun almost _screams_ with frustration. He grinds his teeth together to stop the noise, flexes his fingers to ground himself.

This time, when his fingers brush against the loose nail, he grips it tight and pulls. It comes out easily. He touches the tip of it with the fingers of his other hand. Sharp, almost enough to draw blood.

Perfect.

He notices Yuta chuckling, too self-satisfied to spot Jaehyun’s hands moving repetitively behind his back. His smile is catlike and lazy, and as he pushes his pretty blond hair back from his face Jaehyun is struck once again by how incredibly good confidence looks on his husband.

Yuta had always had a façade of confidence. It fit him like a well-worn jacket, but that was all it was; a veneer, a layer, as easily shaken off as it was put on. The first time Jaehyun got a glimpse behind the curtain, he’d caught Yuta crying in the bathroom after hours at their work. Yuta had explained, rubbing at his face, that he was fine. He was just overworked, that was all. Jaehyun hadn’t known how to deal with the fact that even when his face was red and blotchy with tears, Yuta was still the most beautiful man he’d ever seen.

Now, though, the confidence is rolling off him in waves. It is all encompassing, and Jaehyun is moments away from drowning in it.

And suddenly Yuta is kneeling between his legs and pulling his trousers down over his ass, and Jaehyun feels like he might explode.

He lifts his hips slightly to help Yuta a little, and Yuta’s character slips for just a moment as he giggles at the awkwardness of the movement. Then Jaehyun’s clothes are out of the way and the persona returns, Yuta’s happy smile twisting into a teasing smirk as his warm breath ghosts over Jaehyun’s cock.

The feeling is almost nothing and yet it’s overwhelming, and Jaehyun almost wants to cry as Yuta lets his lips brush gently over the bulge in his underwear. He tries to keep his breathing slow as Yuta pulls Jaehyun’s briefs down. He lets out a quiet sob of relief as his cock is freed from the confines of the material, but the feeling evaporates quickly as Yuta teases his sensitive erection with his lips and tongue, pressing gentle kisses to the heated skin before wrapping his lips around the head and sucking. He bobs his head once, pushing down to take in all of Jaehyun’s length for just a moment, then pulling off with a grin.

“All you need to do is tell me what I want to know, and I’ll take this thick cock down my throat just like you want, and I’ll let you cum. You just have to say the word, baby.” His voice is soft, hand stroking Jaehyun’s cock as he speaks. Jaehyun considers for a moment. Thinks about giving in. It would be so easy, to just give Yuta what he wants so that he can finally find his release. Yuta would grin and gloat and lord this victory over him for weeks, but it’s so overwhelmingly tempting. Yuta is beautiful and commanding and there is nothing better than the feeling of giving Yuta complete control over him.

Well, maybe one thing.

The rope finally snaps around Jaehyun’s wrists and he launches himself forward, tackling Yuta to the ground.

Yuta lets out a grunt as he hits the floor, trying to pull himself away but desperation has given Jaehyun strength and he’s quick to pin Yuta’s wrists down either side of his head. Yuta squirms, trying to break free.

“How did you get out?” He asks. Yuta tries to dislodge Jaehyun by kicking his legs free, but Jaehyun wraps his ankles around those slender, well-muscled calves and pins them down.

“When you tie someone to a chair, you should really check that there aren’t any loose, sharp parts.” Jaehyun finally lets himself grin, feeling Yuta struggle against his grip. This is it, the only thing in the world better than letting go and handing the control over to Yuta; seizing it back and taking his beautiful prize apart piece by piece.

Yuta glowers, but stops struggling momentarily. “So what’s the plan now, tough guy? You’re still trapped in here. This would have been so much easier if you’d just talked when I told you to.”

Jaehyun leans down, biting hard on Yuta’s earlobe to make him gasp and arch underneath him. “Big talk from the guy pinned underneath me. You know, you were right. That was torture. And now I think it’s your turn.”

Yuta’s not as good at keeping calm as Jaehyun, and the brunette smiles to himself. He loves how loud Yuta gets, and now is no exception; as Jaehyun bites and sucks on the pale skin of his neck, leaving a trail of red and purpling marks on both sides of the column of his throat, Yuta is whimpering and whining, half-heartedly trying to pull away. Jaehyun indulges in his desire to mark every inch of Yuta’s skin for a few moments, until the blond’s chest is heaving with overwhelming breaths and his hips are jerking and squirming.

Jaehyun moves Yuta’s wrists so they’re crossed above his head, both slim wrists pinned by one hand. Yuta pulls, _hard,_ to test the strength of Jaehyun’s hold, and bites his lip when he can’t make him move at all. Jaehyun feels a savage pleasure at the red flush that creeps up Yuta’s cheeks. _He_ did that, made this unbreakable, unstoppable man go weak with pleasure at the thought of being powerless to escape him. He grips the bottom of Yuta’s shirt and pulls it up over his chest, shoving the end into his mouth and clenching his hand tight around Yuta’s chin to force his teeth to close around it.

“Hold tight to that for me, slut. Finally, a better use for your mouth than all that talking.” Jaehyun murmurs, voice deep and soft against Yuta’s ear. He feels his lithe frame shudder, but the blond doesn’t protest, biting down on the fabric. He glares, though, and Jaehyun smiles at the little display of defiance.

He’ll need to squash that quickly.

He pulls the nipple clamps off his own chest, almost missing the feeling, and instead dangles them over Yuta’s face. “These were particularly mean of you. I wonder if you could cope with them, hm? Could you cum just from these tugging on your chest? You’re such a sensitive whore, I’m sure you could.”

Yuta wriggles again, spitting out the hem of his shirt. “I much preferred you tied up and almost crying.”

Jaehyun tuts and shakes his head. “Still talking back. You can’t control it, can you? The urge to be a back-talking bitch. I think you love this. You love knowing that I’m bigger than you, that you couldn’t get away, even if you wanted to. But you don’t want to, do you?”

It’s the character’s words, but Jaehyun needs to check. They both have their safe words, both planned out this scene carefully weeks ago, checking constantly that they’d both be comfortable with what would happen. The only surprise had been when it would happen, and Yuta had been reluctant to keep that secret from him – but Jaehyun had insisted, and he’d pouted, and he knew Yuta was weak for his puppy-dog eyes. But he needs to check that Yuta is still ok, that the fighting back is still just playing.

Yuta’s eyes go soft and warm, his smile twitching up at the corners. “No, I don’t.” Then he bites his lip, a flash of sharp white teeth against soft pink skin and rocks his hips up wantonly. “Please, Jaehyunnie, don’t stop.”

Well. That’s about as clear as it gets.

Jaehyun’s smile starts out soft as he looks down lovingly at his gorgeous husband, spread out and wanting beneath him, then turns predatory as he flips Yuta over and pins his wrists to the small of his back. He tugs on Yuta’s slender hips, pulling them up so he can admire his ass, before he divests them both of their trousers. Yuta makes a cursory attempt to pull his arms away, moaning when he can’t move them.

Jaehyun’s eyes go wide as he looks at Yuta’s exposed ass. Apparently, there’s one more surprise for him.

“Usually people don’t go into interrogations all stretched and plugged up, but you couldn’t miss the opportunity to be a slut, could you?” Jaehyun asks, voice deep and thick with arousal.

Yuta whimpers, but still manages to grin sharply over his shoulder, one cheek pressed hard against the ground. “If nothing else worked, I had planned on riding you until you gave in.”

Jaehyun chuckles darkly. “Well, now I’m going to fuck you until I cum, and I don’t care about what happens to you. I won’t stop until I’m done, and if you’re not finished by then I don’t care. I’ll leave you leaking and drooling here, tied up on the floor for your boss to find. But it wouldn’t be much of a punishment, would it?”

Yuta just moans in response and rocks his hips back, wiggling his ass enticingly.

And Jaehyun is a gentleman. It wouldn’t be polite to say no.

He pulls the plug out, dropping it on the floor where it makes a satisfying thud. Yuta whimpers at the sudden emptiness, and Jaehyun takes pity on him. He pushes in slowly, enjoying the endless string of moans and curses that escape from Yuta. The blond has gone completely limp under him, not even a pretence of fighting it anymore. He’s drooling and moaning, body going with every motion from Jaehyun’s hips.

In the end, it doesn’t take either of them long. Yuta arches his back and practically screams, tightening around Jaehyun as he cums. After that, there’s no way Jaehyun can hold himself back. He collapses over Yuta’s back, sweaty and sated, and lays there until Yuta starts complaining about the weight crushing him.

He rolls off and gathers Yuta into his arms, trading gentle kisses as their legs twine together. They’re both still half-dressed, tired and in desperate need of a shower, but in that moment Jaehyun can’t think of anything more perfect in the world.

Besides, they’re only in their living room. They’ll make their way to the bathroom soon.

But for now, he just wants to lie here on their comfortable carpet and cuddle his husband. Yuta seems in no rush to move, peppering soft kisses all over Jaehyun’s face and giggling at the way his nose scrunches.

Yeah, this is about as good as it gets.


	3. i like when you get mad, i guess i'm pretty glad that we're alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again i wasnt sure id update this, and once again i change my mind. this is kinda different from the last two chapters so i hope yall still like it!!
> 
> thanks as always to my biffle clare for betaing xx

Jaehyun hasn’t slept properly in three days. He’s caught a few moments of rest here and there, an hour or two each night when his eyes were too heavy to keep open, but for the most part the sterile white walls and overwhelmingly bright lights of the hospital wing of their agency’s headquarters are too much to let him get anywhere close to refreshing sleep.

Taeyong had offered to sit by Yuta’s bedside and keep him company so Jaehyun could go home, but Jaehyun had refused. He would have been just as sleepless there, keenly aware of the missing heat of his husband pressed against him to rest even in the comfort of their plush bed. So, he sits here instead, fingers wrapped loosely around Yuta’s hand where it lays against the crisp white bedsheets, too still, too cold.

Yuta will pull through. He has to.

Jaehyun hasn’t let himself cry yet, because crying would mean giving up. Taeyong had cried, even though he’d tried to hide it from the other agents, and Mark had cried through the endless apologies. Jaehyun didn’t blame him, and he knew Yuta wouldn’t either. The only person to blame was the bastard that had put a bullet in his husband.

Usually, Jaehyun preferred to use his knives, but feeling the cracking of the bones in the fucker’s neck under his bare hands had been much more satisfying.

Mark had been in the surveillance system of the warehouse that Yuta and Jaehyun were infiltrating, tracking the location of the man they’d been chasing for weeks. Bringing down this human trafficking ring had been at the forefront of all of their minds for almost two months at this point – they’d been all over the country and beyond, bribing and stealing and killing; whatever it took to track down the leader of the horrendous operation.

They finally had him pinned down, trapped in his final warehouse with nowhere else to run, nothing left to bargain with; with Yuta and Jaehyun’s intel and Taeyong’s resources, they’d freed the captives and systematically dismantled every single one of the evil bastard’s safety nets, so quietly and so utterly that he hadn’t even noticed they were gone until he found himself falling and falling with nothing to catch him.

Jaehyun was impatient to see him hit the ground at the bottom.

They had been closing in, listening to Mark’s directions carefully. It wasn’t his fault that the target had carefully guided Mark’s eye so that he wouldn’t spot the re-enforcements closing in on Yuta and Jaehyun until it was almost too late.

“Hyung! On your six, there’s eight of them, oh god, I’m sorry I didn’t see them-“

“Mark, it’s ok. Alert the others to start closing in on the back office. Tell them to lay down supressing fire if they have to. We’ll be there as soon as we can.” Yuta said, his tone authoritative but gentle, giving Mark clear instruction while keeping him away from panic. Jaehyun could almost see Mark frantically nodding his head as he relayed Yuta’s instruction.

Jaehyun probably shouldn’t have found his husband ordering people to start shooting so hot, but he’d always been a simple man.

They had just enough time to overturn a desk and dart behind it before their pursuers came around the corner. Their shots were wild, shattering a window and raining glass on the dusty carpet. Yuta counted, waited for the split-second pause while their attackers reloaded and looked over their barricade just long enough to fire off two shots.

They were perfect headshots that sent blood spraying up the walls, because of course they were.

Jaehyun remembers it clear as day, that teasing, self-satisfied smirk Yuta had given him. All teeth and menace and promise.

“Two-nil to me, pretty boy.”

Jaehyun had vaulted over the desk, rolling to avoid another shot and coming up directly in front of the foremost gunman. A single, clean punch to the throat had the man reeling back, coughing blood and dropping his gun. Jaehyun kicked it away and drew his blades, plunging one into the jugular of the man that swung around to face him and the other slicing through the wrist of a third, making him screech with pain like a dying animal and drop the gun. Jaehyun stepped forward and drove the sharp steel into the man’s eye, cutting his screams short.

The sickening squelch as Jaehyun withdrew the blade and the way the lifeless corpse crumpled to the ground was almost satisfying as Jaehyun looked at the three remaining henchmen, now suddenly on the defensive. Jaehyun didn’t look away as he called back to Yuta, voice cool and collected. “Three-two.”

A gunshot rung out from behind him and another of the henchmen dropped, an almost perfect circle in the dead centre of his forehead.

“Three-all.”

There was a flurry of movement as one of the last two men standing made a desperate grab for Jaehyun, who stepped neatly to the side and caught the man’s arm, wrenching it behind the man’s back until he heard a snap and a scream. Jaehyun silenced him with a quick slice of sharp metal across his neck, just as a final shot pierced the throat of their last assailant.

Jaehyun clicked his tongue in disgust at the blood that drenched his blades. They’d need a thorough cleaning when this job was done. They were his favourites, after all, and it wouldn’t do to have them getting blunt or rusty.

“A four-point tie. Though I think I should get bonus points for the four consecutive headshots.” Yuta said, stepping far too delicately for a man avoiding the corpses of the human traffickers he had just murdered. Jaehyun remembers turning towards his husband, away from the bodies, thinking of how dainty Yuta’s fingers looked wrapped around the butt of his gun.

“Don’t I get bonus points for style?” Jaehyun had retorted.

The next few seconds, Jaehyun knew, would be etched on his memory forever.

Yuta had opened his mouth to speak, clever retort balanced on the tip of his tongue, then his eyes had gone wide and in a single second he’d stepped around Jaehyun, gun raised.

The two shots fired almost simultaneously, so loud it set Jaehyun’s ears ringing. The one on the ground, the first one he’d hit, had managed to grab one of the fallen firearms and had shot straight at Yuta. There was a bullet hole in the man’s arm and the gun once again lay on the ground as he howled at the new injury that Yuta had put there.

Jaehyun saw red, diving forward with a snarl and wrapping his hands around the man’s neck. “You. Shot. My. Husband.” He growled, slamming the man’s head against the ground with every word until finally there was a sickening _crack_ and the man’s neck twisted in Jaehyun’s iron grip.

Jaehyun stood, turning and rushing straight for Yuta. Yuta was holding his side, looking a little pale, but he’d managed to cover the wound with a bandage that constricted to fit any wound tightly enough to stem the flow of blood (a neat little invention that Taeil, their head medical officer, had come up with not long ago) by the time Jaehyun got to him.

“Darling, are you alright? I’m evacuating you now, give the order for the others to converge without us.” Jaehyun said, worry lacing his tone as he tried to check the injury, low on Yuta’s left side. Jaehyun’s heart had clenched with terror even as his brain tried to be logical: the torsos of their uniforms had some armouring woven into the fabric, Yuta was still standing, he’d applied pressure to stem the bleeding. The logic hadn’t really calmed the fear.

“I’m fine, sweetheart, the bullet barely grazed me. We don’t have time for this, come on.” And with that, Yuta had spun on his heel and marched off towards their target, tapping his communication headset and telling Mark that they’d be at the office in two minutes.

In the end, it had been almost pathetic how quickly the leader had given up. Yuta had stormed through the door, cracked one elbow into the side of the man’s head and shattered a kneecap with a single kick with his heavy boots, and that had been that. The clean-up team had taken him away in the van, and Yuta and Jaehyun had made their way outside towards their pick-up team. Jaehyun gripped Yuta by the waist, concerned by the pallid colour his skin had taken on and the beads of sweat gathering at his hairline and temples.

“I’m taking you straight to the medics. I don’t care about debrief; you’re getting that wound looked at.” Jaehyun said, no room for argument in his voice.

Yuta nodded once, then his eyes rolled back in his head and he went completely limp in Jaehyun’s arms.

That had been three days ago.

Jaehyun looks at Yuta’s abdomen now, inspecting the thick bandages that have only recently been changed. Part of him want to scream at Yuta for being so reckless, for pretending that the injury was minor when the bullet had buried into his abdominal muscle, lodging itself beneath his skin. He wants to shake his husband and yell in his face and take him far away from here, to make sure no one could ever get near his husband with anything that could harm him.

But really, all he wants is for Yuta to wake up so he can hold him close, kiss his warm, soft lips, see that spark and light in his eyes again.

The doctors had said that his body was giving itself the best chance at healing by keeping him unconscious. He’d been smart, Taeil had tried to reassure Jaehyun, stemming the flow of blood as quickly as possible. He’d still lost a lot of blood, and there was still a risk that the wound could have been infected, but the armour had reduced the speed of the bullet enough that it hadn’t gone deep; no organs hit, no bone shattered. Yuta had been lucky, Taeil had said soothingly.

“Our medical facilities are the best money can buy,” Taeil had said, squeezing Jaehyun’s shoulder in a gesture of comfort. “And Yuta is the strongest person I know. If he can wake up on his own, he’ll be alright. And he _will_ wake up.”

Jaehyun keeps replaying that conversation in his head, over and over, chanting the words as if he can make Yuta open his eyes through the power of his belief alone. Jaehyun’s fingers draw gentle patterns on Yuta’s skin, tracing the calluses on his palms and fingertips, trying to ignore the fact that Yuta should be giggling and trying to get away from the ticklish motion. He should be trying to push Jaehyun’s hand away, or moving it to his hips, distracting Jaehyun from his tickling with kisses.

Jaehyun feels his heart lurch at the unwelcome stray thought that there’s a chance, however small, that he won’t ever hear that delighted giggle again. 

Time passes slower in this room, the only marker of the hours being the regular rounds of the doctors coming through to check on Yuta, lifting his eyelids to look into his eyes, checking charts and machines and moving around Jaehyun like a hurricane of movement around his stillness.

It must have been getting late, because Jaehyun heard Taeyong’s soft footsteps coming up behind him. Jaehyun’s head was already resting on the bed, next to Yuta’s shoulder as their fingers link together, and he evens out his breathing in an imitation of sleep. He doesn’t have the energy to argue with Taeyong about going home tonight.

Leaving Yuta here alone is not an option.

“I know you’re not really asleep, Jaehyun. You haven’t slept properly in days. You won’t make him better by dying from exhaustion.” Taeyong says, voice careful as he approaches.

Jaehyun sighs, lifting his head but not looking away from Yuta. “I’m not going anywhere, hyung. I’m not leaving until he wakes up.”

Jaehyun hears the heavy sigh, then the scraping of chair legs against the floor as Taeyong sits next to him. Jaehyun lets himself drop his head onto Taeyong’s shoulder, breathing slowly and carefully as Taeyong gently pets his hair.

“He will, Jaehyunnie. He’ll wake up.” Taeyong keeps his voice even and soothing, but Jaehyun has known him long enough to hear the tinge of desperation.

They sit there for a while, not talking, Jaehyun with his eyes closed and his face buried in Taeyong’s shirt while his fingers twine and twist with Yuta’s; Taeyong with one arm around Jaehyun’s shoulders as he watches Yuta lying still on the bed.

When Yuta’s fingers twitch against his own, Jaehyun almost thinks he’s imagining it.

The first movements are small, leading to a weak squeezing of his fingers that makes Jaehyun’s head snap around.

Yuta’s eyes are flickering open, a little unfocused but clearly looking at Jaehyun, and he’s smiling.

Jaehyun thinks he could cry.

“Yuta.” The word comes out as a breath, punched out of his gut by the overwhelming relief he feels, and Jaehyun leaps out of his chair, pressing his lips against Yuta’s with as much control as he can muster. He is crying, now, he knows it, can feel the tears slowly slipping down his cheeks, can taste the salt of them against Yuta’s lips, chapped and dry.

“It’s ok, my love, I’m here. I’m alright.” Yuta is murmuring weak reassurances against his lips, his hands coming up to thread through Jaehyun’s hair as if to provide evidence that what he’s feeling is real, Yuta is awake and moving and seeming only weakened, not in pain.

“Promise me you’ll never hide an injury like that again, Yuta. _Promise._ ” Jaehyun’s voice is emphatic, pressing their foreheads together and looking directly into Yuta’s eyes. Yuta falters for a moment.

“I’m sorry I scared you, Jaehyunnie. But finishing the mission was more important. I can heal, but we couldn’t risk letting him get away.” Yuta’s eyes are back to their usual clarity, warm chocolate brown that never hide anything. Especially not from Jaehyun. Jaehyun can see that Yuta is completely serious, so certain that his wellbeing was less important than the outcome of the mission.

Jaehyun’s eyebrows twitch into a furrow for a split second before smoothing out, the closest he ever really gets to showing proper anger, but he knows Yuta’s seen it because his breath hitches ever so slightly.

Jaehyun straightens up, taking a step back from Yuta’s bed.

“Taeyong-hyung, I think it would be best for everyone if you made sure no one can get in here and that the cameras were all turned off.” Jaehyun’s voice is cool and flat, and he doesn’t take his eyes off Yuta as he speaks. He hears Taeyong’s noise of disgust.

“I can give you an hour with no doctors and no cameras. He’s still injured, Jaehyunnie. Be careful.” Taeyong says, but neither of them replies. He sighs, and the next thing they hear is the gentle beep of the door locking itself behind him. 

Neither of them move or speak for a moment, just staring at each other. Jaehyun moves first, walking over to a nearby cabinet and looking through it in silence. He finds what he’s looking for and moves back towards Yuta’s bed, setting down the pump-bottle on the small bedside table.

Yuta’s lips quirk up. He’s trying to lighten the mood, Jaehyun can tell. “I guess they provide prostate exams here as well, huh?”

Jaehyun doesn’t respond to the teasing. Instead, he pushes Yuta’s blankets aside and climbs between his legs, eyes stone cold and icy. Yuta shudders. He recognises that look; the sign of Jaehyun slipping so far into his dominant headspace that nothing else matters to him other than Yuta and the goal of turning him into a compliant, submissive mess.

“Someone tried to take you away from me, darling. And you almost let them. No one gets to hurt you without being punished for it, my love, not even you.” Jaehyun says, pushing Yuta’s legs apart so that they rest on his thighs where Jaehyun kneels between his legs on the bed. Yuta winces a little as the movement jostles his abdomen, not painful but a little uncomfortable. This discomfort disappears quickly, though, as Jaeyhun’s fingers begin tracing delicate swirls on his inner thighs under his hospital gown.

“Jaehyunnie, I- fuck- I didn’t mean to get hurt, and I’m alright now. I’m ok.” Yuta is trying to keep his breathing even, Jaehyun can tell, the controlled rise and fall of his chest too unnatural. Jaehyun knows he doesn’t get possessive often, much prefers to let Yuta be his untamed self, but sometimes he needs this reassurance. That Yuta is his, that he can protect his husband from the dangers of their line of work.

“And I’m glad of that, beautiful, I am. But what about the next time, or the time after that? I can’t guarantee that if you get hurt like that again, you’ll make it through. So take your punishment, and learn not to be reckless, like my good little boy. Ok, love?” Jaehyun’s voice is low and soft, in a way that would sound menacing to some but sets Yuta’s heart on fire.

Yuta nods, spreading his legs a little wider, and Jaehyun smiles warmly as he slicks up his fingers with lube. He’s slow and gentle as he slips the first in, fucking Yuta slow and steady and infuriating, listening to Yuta’s gentle little whimpers and whines.

“Please, Jaehyunnie, give me more…” Yuta breathes, hands gripping onto Jaehyun’s strong biceps. His eyes flutter slowly, and Jaehyun admires the way his long lashes rest softly on the skin of his cheeks. He is so strong, so powerful, so beautiful, so delicate.

All Jaehyun wants is to protect him.

“No.” He says, and Yuta’s eyes snap open, a plaintive whine slipping from his lips. “Not until you promise that you’ll never be that reckless, hide an injury like that from me, ever again.”

Yuta moans, squirming slightly. “You know I can’t promise that, Jaehyun, please, I need it harder!”

Jaehyun’s expression is controlled, vague displeasure evident in the set of his lips. “If you can’t promise then this is all you get.”

Jaehyun watches as he continues his ministrations, pressing the single finger in and out slowly, teasing at Yuta’s prostate with gentle strokes but never enough pressure to give him the sparking pleasure he so clearly desires. Yuta looks so beautiful like this, strung out and desperate, a little wild around the eyes as his hips jerk and twitch. He’s trying so hard to entice Jaehyun, to get him to give up on this little punishment, but Jaehyun is determined.

It’s difficult, though, to hold back the desire that courses through him as Yuta’s slender, toned body shudders and writhes in its desperation for him. This is what he loves about dominating Yuta: he loves his strong-willed and sharp-tongued husband in all his forms, would never want for him to change his ways, become weak-willed and unconfident in his own abilities. Jaehyun loves how independent and impressive his husband is, because it makes it all the more special that he gets to see this side of Yuta, the side that wants nothing more than to give up control and be pleasured until he’s incoherent.

Yuta bears the torture for as long as he can, and Jaehyun is impressed. Yuta clutches onto Jaehyun’s arms, the cold metal of his wedding ring a comforting, grounding chill against Jaehyun’s skin. In the end, though, he gives in, and it’s beautiful.

“Oh god, Jaehyun, love, I promise, I promise I’ll never hide an injury from you again, I’ll be more careful, fuck, _please!_ ” The last word breaks into a cry, his hips rocking needily as Jaehyun finally pushes another finger in.

“Good, good boy, well done sweetheart. You took your punishment so well, and now you get your reward.” Jaehyun coos, soft and sweet and leaning down to press kisses to Yuta’s pleasure-slack lips.

He speeds through the rest of the preparation, because now Yuta is so loose-limbed and mindless with pleasure that there’s no risk of him being too tight, too tense, and so Jaehyun only uses three fingers for a moment before he’s sliding them out and grabbing the lube once more, coating his cock until he’s dripping wet the way Yuta likes it.

Yuta whimpers at the momentary emptiness, mumbled pleas to be filled making Jaehyun shudder with desire. Yuta’s beautiful, soulful eyes are glassy and wet, his cheeks flushed a delicious pink, drool beginning to drip down towards his chin.

He’s a mess, and it drives Jaehyun wild.

Jaehyun pushes in slowly, making Yuta arch and gasp as the air is slowly forced out of him. Jaehyun feels Yuta clench around him as he moans wantonly, uncaring for the possibility of anyone hearing them. With all of the self-control he has, Jaehyun keeps the steady pace he used when fingering Yuta; slow and methodical, hitting his prostate with every thrust and holding tight to his hips to keep him from moving.

Yuta, for his part, moans and cries and begs, reaching up to knot his fingers in Jaehyun’s hair. His body rocks with each thrust and Jaehyun can tell how gone he is. Jaehyun leans down as he fucks his husband with deep, penetrating strokes, burying his face in Yuta’s soft hair and breathing deeply. His husband is here, beneath him and clutching him and drawing him in, and no one will ever put this at risk ever again.

Yuta’s orgasm is almost a surprise: there’s no build up, no increasingly frantic rocking of his hips as Jaehyun’s rhythm stays consistent. He simply wails once and cums, dirtying his hospital gown with streaks of white. Jaehyun maintains his pace patiently as Yuta cums for what seems like minutes, through the aftershocks until Yuta is completely lax and limp in his arms. Only then does Jaehyun speed up, using Yuta’s body for his own pleasure in the way he knows Yuta craves when he gets like this.

“Yes, Jaehyunnie, keep going…” Yuta’s voice is soft and dreamlike, petting at Jaehyun’s shoulders and neck as his husband thrusts in once more and cums deep inside him, biting down on Yuta’s neck to muffle his grunts of pleasure.

Jaehyun pulls out slowly, carefully, and lays down beside his husband. He draws Yuta into his arms, murmuring praises into the crown of his head, stroking his back and sides and chest with all the tenderness in the world.

He knows he’ll have to get up, soon, clean up their mess and make them both presentable before the doctors and Taeyong return to check on Yuta.

But for now, he holds his husband’s body close to his own, as if he can press their hearts together, as if he can keep the world away from this man so determined to give everything for the sake of others just by using his body as a shield.

“I love you, Jaehyun. I’m here.” Yuta murmurs, half asleep, lips pressed to Jaehyun’s collarbone.

Jaehyun smiles, and the exhaustion and stress from the past few days melts away, burned off by the familiar furnace-heat of Yuta’s skin against his own. “I lov


End file.
